The healthcare industry is becoming increasingly more competitive, and has been the subject of increases in a wide variety of innovations. In particular, in a surgical environment, it is highly necessary to manage a large number of different factors that provide both life-sustaining capabilities for a patient, particularly when induced to an unconscious state, while still performing complex and precise surgical procedures. In the United States alone, over one hundred million surgeries are performed each year. In a large number of those surgeries (e.g., approximately 6%), complications resulting from the surgery can occur. Complications resulting from surgery can cause great difficulties for patients, such as loss of quality of life or even life itself. Such complications can also result in large financial expense, such as based on legal costs incurred by healthcare providers, and in turn, increased healthcare costs. As a result, avoiding complications that result from surgery is of great concern to healthcare providers.